Whirlpool
by AyoLivi
Summary: When Will Payden moves into the Hawkins residence everyone's life gets a little more complicated. Now Static and Gear have to deal with a new Bang-Baby who calls herself Whirlpool. *review please*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock all rights go to DCU

* * *

It was early first period, Study Hall, I was sitting right across from Richie when Virgil, slick as he is, "snuck" into class. How do live in the same house, leave at the same time, and he's still late? Some short-cut… more like a long-cut. I'm halfway through my AP Algebra 2 homework when Nick signs in and takes a seat right next to me… and in front of Jimmy Osgood. Apparently "Mr. Great Personality" has fun tormenting Jimmy any way he can.

I have to do something, "Leave him alone, Nick." I say in a menacing tone.

"Lay off half-pint." he retorts.

"Just drop it Will." Virgil warns me.

Skipping two grades does have its draw-backs, like being the youngest junior in the history of Dakota Union High. But ever since I moved in with Mr. Hawkins Virgil won't let me out of his sight, everywhere I go—bam!—there he is. He walks me to my locker, he walks me home, I have to hang out with Richie and him—damn-it—I'm fifteen not five! There's no reason for him to be this overprotective. End of the day all of us are walking home—again—when we see Nick and his gang messing with Jimmy. I'm tired of putting up with people like him. I drop my books ready to rush to Jimmy's defense, but Virgil grabbed my shoulder, stopping me.

"And just what could you do? Bite his leg? One, he's almost twice your size. And two, he's a guy, and you're a girl!" Virgil says.

I swat his hand away, "Pep-talk of the century." I glare at him, "Well unlike you, _Mr. Hero_, I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Richie stands between us and tries to mediate, "Ladies, ladies, you can both be the prettiest. By the way Nick's gone, anyone want to help Jimmy now's your chance." he points over his shoulder at Jimmy as he collects his books. Virgil—in an attempt to shut me up—goes over to Jimmy and tries to help him with his books only to have him snatch it away.

"Jimmy, you've got to report this. Take it to the principle or something." I suggest.

"Just mind your own business!" he shouts, getting up and running away.

"Happy now?" asks Richie, "He doesn't want our help so let's move on with our lives."

"No." I say. "We've got to do something…"

The next day Virgil, Richie, and I make our way to Jimmy's house after school. "So let me get this straight; you broke into my sister's room, dug through her stuff, to find a dusty old computer mouse?" Virgil questions me.

"Pretty much," I answer. "That and I left a note saying "_Virgil was here_" on her door." I lie.

He's fuming, "_Will…_" he growls. I ring Jimmy's doorbell before he can finish his sentence. Jimmy answers the door and I hand him the mouse. He stares at it quizzically.

"It's a mouse, "Mr. Computer Genus." I say jokingly.

"I can't take this." he says giving it back.

"Sure you can", I say, "I'm pretty sure his sister doesn't want it" I say pointing over my shoulder at Virgil.

"I'm sure you've got some cool stuff." Richie says inviting himself in.

We follow his lead up to Jimmy's room where he shows Richie and me a light saber from Star Wars. Meanwhile Virgil's hypnotized by a lava-lamp. However, when Jimmy mentioned his father's gun everyone quickly snapped out of it, just the thought of looking at a gun… I tried to shake it off, "Look I've got to go. See you at school." I say hastily running out the room. By now I felt like a major wuss, but I didn't care. The last thing I wanted to see was his dad's stupid gun.

* * *

A few weeks later Jimmy apologized and started hanging out at Mr. Hawkins' rec-center. One day I stayed after school for math so I was late getting to the rec-center. I knew there had to be a faster way, and if I didn't get there in thirty minutes or less I'd be getting an ear-full from Virgil. That's when I remembered the sewer-system that irrigated the whole city, there's one right behind of the rec-center! I shove my books in my water-proof backpack and head for the sewers. Once I get the heavy lid off I call some water up to greet me. Once I'm on the ground I create a wave I can surf all the way there. "Alright," I say to myself. "I was just on Brandon Drive and Ash Street and the center's on 8th and 12th street… so if I take a left here and keep straight I should be there in no time." I follow my directions and keep surfing. About halfway there my cell starts ringing—I check the time—thirty minutes exactly. I answer the phone trying to block out the splashing noises, "Hello?"

"Will," Virgil says on the other end. "Just where the hell are you? Even if you were staying after school you still should have been here half an hour ago!" he yells, "And what's that splashing sound?"

"I'll be there in about five seconds, I'm… taking a short cut—just stop nagging me." I retort, avoiding the question.

"I am not nag—", I hang up on him. Well that one's going to hurt in the morning.

I have to gain more speed, so I motion the water up and forward creating a bigger wave. I keep going like that until I get to the next lid. This one should lead to the rec-center. I create a "water-latter" up to the roof of the sewers and try to push the lid off, but to no avail. After banging on it for a minute I get an idea. I come down from the latter and propel right into the lid with the help of my water-jet. It hurt like hell by the way, but I'm now out of the sewers. Panting, I try to slide in through the gym unnoticed—but that's exactly where _everyone _happens to be right now. Within seconds Freda's looking me up and down, "You'll do." she says bluntly. "We can use all the help we can get." I can't help but think: _where's Overprotective Virgil when you need him? _Becausewhen it comes to _Hurricane Freda_ the very least I could use is an umbrella. What I don't understand is why she hates me so much, does she think I'm taking Virgil away from her? Because I'm 99.9% sure she and Daisy have more of Virgil's attention than I do. Well anyway—for whatever reason—I got sucked in to helping with this year's _Fright Fest_, but Jimmy really got into it. He was really good at making this kind of stuff. We turned the place into one huge maze, and after a week of putting up with Freda we were done. Jimmy went in the maze looking for Freda—he took a _long _time—but in the end he found Nick and his gang instead. Jimmy ran into the locker-room with Nick and Company on his tracks, once they caught up with him they shoved him in a locker. Freda, Virgil, Richie, and I followed the screaming and found Jimmy. I opened the locker and Jimmy fell out tears flowing from his eyes. _How can he be such a jack-ass?_

Fright Fest came and went the next night, Jimmy didn't even show up for school. Mr. Hawkins had dropped me off at the rec-center to help with the clean-up while he picked up Virgil. I was busy taking down posters when Jimmy showed up, but the only time I paid him any attention until he pulled out the gun. Everyone stood around him trying to console him. "Look Jimmy, I know your upset, but don't screw-up your whole life over Nick. He's not worth it." I say. Our efforts seemed to be working until Nick's gang tackles him. As the gunshot sounds a feel a piercing stab and fall to my knees, clenching my side. I turn my hand over to inspect the damage… and my hand is dripping with red. Jimmy lowers the gun and backed himself into a corner, he starts muttering something over and over.

"I'M SORRY—", he shouts, with only his final round to silence him. After that I pass out from blood loss.

* * *

***Virgil POV***

* * *

The scene is still fresh in my mind.

"It's bad that anyone got hurt, but why Will?" I ask. "All she wanted to do was help… she was Jimmy's friend!"

"Bullets don't discriminate between friends and enemies, Virgil. The important thing is that Will's going to be alright." the psychologist answered.

I was still frustrated, "I'm just mad. I'm mad at Nick for messing with Jimmy, I'm mad at Jimmy for shooting Will and committing suicide, and I'm mad at myself for stopping her when she was trying to help him… I'm mad at everyone!" I shouted.

"And it's alright to feel angry, Virgil", she says, "It's what you do with that anger that matters."


	2. Chapter 2

It's late at night and I'm walking myself home. I can't stand Virgil, I get shot _once _and now he won't let me out of his sight. Sure it _could _have been fatal, if I hadn't somehow hardened the blood around the wound to stop the bleeding – apparently there's enough water in it— all the doctors had to do was remove the bullet and bandage it. Well at least an old friend of mine said she'd be in town, she texted me saying if I saw a girl in a purple and red bodysuit with a purple mask—that would be her. Apparently she goes by "_Shebang_" now. And I'd be lucky to see her… that is if I can get out from under house arrest, I'm practically _handcuffed _to Virgil. I had to tell him I was staying after school just to get some breathing room. I turned my phone off so he can't lecture me to death on my way home, finally, peace and quiet.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Why is the ninth grade so slow? I was walking home from Dakota Nation High, and I use the term "home" loosely. Jamaica, a townhouse over here, and now an orphanage—seems like I've been everywhere. It was a dark rainy day, I had nothing but a hood, but I wouldn't dare protect myself from the rain. Since the orphanage was still seven blocks from where I stood I decided to take a short-cut down a long, dark, ominous ally way. Bright idea am I right? So here I am treading on uncharted land when a burly linebacker and a slim point guard come out of the shadows.

"Look I don't want any trouble—"

"I do." says the point guard shoving me into the brick wall. Despite the pain I don't hiss or cry, I can't defend myself, so I'd just have to endure it.

But just as the he goes in to punch me someone leaps off the roof and drop-kicks him. The linebacker tried to punch the girl but she doges it, lifts him up, and throws him in the dumpster.

"Three points!" the girl shouts.

I make the conclusion that she's superhuman, "Thanks for the save." I say.

She realizes what she's done and tries to shy away from me—she doesn't have a hood—so I stop the water from landing on her. "Names Will", I say.

Getting over the initial shock-and-awe she smiles, "Shenice", she introduces herself.

"You're in hiding aren't you?" I ask pretty much knowing the answer. "But you're not a Bang-Baby."

Her silence was confirmation enough, "How can you tell?"

"Bang-Babies powers usually include a change in appearance or a visible ability. Physical enhancements aren't usually a part of that. So my other theory is that you're some kind of lab-rat." I explain.

"I am not a lab-rat!" Shenice yells.

"Just as I thought." I say. "But based on what I'm doing right now you've probably figured out I am one." She looks up at her "invisible umbrella".

"So why are you hiding? To afraid to 'come out of the closet'?"

"Okay, one: I'm a Bang-Baby, not gay. And two: it would only complicate things even further."

"I won't tell if you won't." says Shenice.

I hesitate, "Deal." I finally reply.

And we've been friends ever since

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

Just then a billboard advertising a move hurtled to the ground in flames. Guess I spoke too soon. A guy with flaming hair, a red shirt, and his pants sagging _way _too low was throwing fire balls at the movie theater—I had to do something.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" I yell at him.

"Have you seen this movie?" he asks. "I demanded my money back and they wouldn't give it to me, so I have to teach them a lesion!" he shouts.

I sigh, "Maybe you don't know how criticism works. You watch the movie, go home, and then dog it on the internet."

He ignites, "You can't tell me what to do!" he threw a fire-ball at me but I dodged it.

Just then a guy with dreadlocks, a dark blue coat, black cargo pants, and a black tank with a lightning bolt on it sends blast of… lightning… knocking hot-head off his feet. Then out of nowhere a steel cord wraps around him and a guy decked out head to toe in tech lands. What the… Meanwhile I'm slowly backing towards the nearest wall, only to accidentally back into a fire-hydrant. Soon enough both of the "not-so-caped-crusaders" get blown back so hard even I felt that.

The hot-head, now dubbed as Hot Streak gets dangerously close, "Now that I think about it you're kind of hot", he leans in and twirls his fingers around my long braid of black hair. "So, how 'bout coming over to my crib—", just then someone round-house kicked him in the face. It couldn't be…

"Sh—I mean—Shebang. What are you doing here?"

"Saving your narrow behind", she says modest as ever. "Along with these two jokers", she motions to the "not-so-super" heroes.

"_Shebang_" grabs Hot Streak by the sag of his pants and throws him into the fountain. But just as soon as she came, she left. Damn, this city's just full of creeps.

The one with dreadlocks sneaks up on me, "Will, is that you?" Startled, I build up the presser under-ground and hit him with the fire-hydrant. Once he hits the ground I don't stop drenching him with water.

"Will—", he says gasping for air.

Techno Geek tries to butt in, "Will! Stop—its Virgil!"

I stop, "Virgil?"

He gets up and takes off his mask, yeah it's Virgil. Now I'm screwed on two accounts. I try the sarcastic approach, "Just shake it off, a little water never hurt anyone." I reason weakly adding some nervous laughter at the end.

Alright he's pissed, "Yes it can. I have electric powers, which means I short-out if I'm drenched in water", he says, "But enough about me, just what the hell was that? You mean to tell me you're a Bang-Baby?"

No, now I'm screwed, "Uh… see what had happened was—", he cuts me off.

"How can you be a Bang-Baby? You've been living with my pop's for a month and I'm just _now _figuring out you're a Bang-Baby?" he rants.

"Well I'm just now realizing you and Techno Geek over there are superheroes." I retort.

Okay, now he's pissed, "The name's Static and Gear"

Both of us take a moment to calm down, "So what now?" I ask breaking the silence.

He sighs, "Well now that Hot Streak's… interested… in you, you're probably going to have to stick close to me—"

"Oh, hell no", I interrupt him. "I've done nothing _but_ stick close to you, and you see where that's gotten me. Look, I'm fifteen—not _five_—I can take care of myself." It took all my willpower not to shout or whine about it, which would just be counterproductive to my whole "I'm not a baby" cause.

Static and Gear give each other a silent nod. "Hey Will, catch", he throws a bomb-like thing at me which I try to doge but get tied-up in it anyway.

Static hoists me over his shoulder, "We're going home." At this point I'm glad it's night time where no one can bear witness to this embarrassing ordeal—but really?—I can't be _this_ light to him.

"Put me down! I have legs, I can _walk_!" Looking over his shoulder I glare at "Gear", "I'm going to kill you Richie."

* * *

The next day Virgil and Richie called me down to the "Abandoned Gas-Station of Solitude" or whatever they call it. I lift up my braid and tie my mask around my head, "So what's all this get-up for again?" I look down at my costume consisting of skin-tight Navy-style camouflage pants, a cerulean muscle-shirt, boots, and fingerless gloves.

"You, my friend, are the newest member of team Static!" he declares.

Virgil pulls Richie aside, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Look V-man, this is a win-win. This way you can keep an eye on her and she won't get bored." Richie explains.

"Well bored is a lot easier to deal with than dead! Look, this is too dangerous—"

"You know I can hear you, right?" just then my phone vibrated, it's Shenice. Her text read "_Will, thanks' 4 being a good friend all these years. If I don't come back—" _

"Guys I think something happened to Shenice!"

"Wallflower Shenice from school?" Really? Her _mask _is a bandana

"Shenice is Shebang. I just got this text form her, she didn't finish her sentence… I think something happened to her"

We arrive at the Vale residence.

Virgil, I mean, Static, learns that Shenice is a genetically-engineered test-tube baby—literally. Apparently some FBI group wants to take her back to the labs and clone her, so she's probably on her way to some "deserted island" that—according to GPS—doesn't exist. Just then Backpack goes off, apparently the guys that kidnapped Shenice are her for her parents.

We all back against the door, "Will, just stay here", Virgil says.

"Like hell I am", I bust down the door. One of them tried to use a teaser-gun on me but I shorted it out with water from the grass. I then took the water, nailed them in the face with it, and froze it.

Static and Gear came out of the house and muttered a simultaneous _damn _before coming to the truck.

"Damn-it", Gear says, "My door-jammer is jammed", I freeze the handle and kick open the door, "Well there's always that"

"If this car has GPS then you should be able to trace where they've been and track where they're going", I say to Gear.

Gear hacks into their navigation system only to find out I was right, by the time we get there the plane has already taken off.

Static lets me off, "Stay here" he growls at me, "I mean it this time"

I put my hands up in defense, "Alright, grandma, just stop nagging me"

He sighs and takes off after the plane, after he did his second jump I get a running start. I get some water from the air and create a water-jet to propel myself into the air. Thing is: there's only a twenty-five percent chance I'll make it all the way, and since I've only done this once… chances don't look good. But Shenice is my friend and I have to save her. I'm almost to the plane when the exhaust fumes get me right in the face breaking my concentration… thus sending me hurtling to the ground from sixty feet in the air.

Gear hovered in mid-air where I was going to fall and caught me forty feet in the air, "Going down?"

I just now realized how muscular is arms are, bulging out of his shirt like that. I manage to breathe again, "Uh… yeah"

We make it to the ground, "I guess I am pretty useless… I can't fly like you and Static and I'm not as strong as you guys"

"So what?" says Gear, "Before I grew into my Bang-Baby smarts I couldn't do anything, I can't fly without these rocket boots. But sometimes your greatest superpower is your imagination"

I smile.

All of us stick around to say goodbye to Shenice. I gave her a hug… and she nearly fractures my vertebra. Static and Gear get a less lethal fair-well… a kiss. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a girl on the team." says Static.

"Yeah, 'cuz I just don't exist." I retort.

"Yeah, now that I think about it you need a name Will. Something that has _you _written all over it… without... you know... having you written all over it." says Gear.

We stand in thinking-poses for a few seconds until I break the silence, "Well I've got nothing."

"Well think about it this way, you have water powers—", Gear starts.

"And ever since you showed up our lives have been thrown into a whirlwind" Static adds.

I snap my fingers, "I've got it," I start. "Whirlpool"


	3. Chapter 3

Just a normal day for Team Static, being ambushed by, oh I don't know—_every _bad guy ever. Apparently the name of their game is "divide and concur", Hot Streak had managed to back me against a wall and had me dogging for my life. Those flames were over a hundred degrease, in other words, third-degree burn worthy. As the flames surrounded me the water started evaporating out of the air, in other words, I'm getting dehydrated. He ignites, for what could be my last time, that's when I change my fighting stance and blow him away with a huge gust of wind. But there's no time for a victory-lap, Static and Gear were still in trouble. Puff in hails for one final blow when I jump in front of Static and blow her back several feet.

"Damn girl, you can't just go switching powers on me like that." says Static.

"I still have water powers, I guess now I have air powers too." I explain, at this point we're surrounded, "What do we do now that Gear's out of commission?"

"Is running for our lives an option?" he asks wearily. But just then the Flash appeared, along with Hawk Woman, Batman, and the Green Lantern.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cool with the Justice League?" I ask.

"Because it's a secret… so much that I didn't even know"

"Not to be rude or anything, but don't you guys have, I don't know—a _galaxy _to protect. So what are you doing tag-teaming on some small-time gagsters?" I ask them.

"We've come for Static" says Batman, "Static we need you to re-charge the core in the Watchtower."

I stare at him in disbelief, "Hold-up… you mean the Watchtower, Watchtower. The one in the outer space?"

"Exactly." says Hawk Woman.

I put my shoulder around Static, "W-Well Static and me, we're kind of like a team. And since he just _can't _go anywhere without me, I-I have to go too," the League stares at me skeptically. "Look I promise I won't touch anything, I won't do anything, I won't take any pictures… but I-I have to be there for him—for moral support."

"If I say yes will you shut up?" asks Hawk Woman.

"Yes… and if Gear can come too" I ask knowing he'd be upset if I went without him.

"I just love babysitting."

* * *

I couldn't believe I was in the _real _Watchtower, all my favorite superhero's work here—including the sexy-ass Flash. However my self-guided tour came to an end when we all watched Static re-charge the core. It's amazing how well this thing can hold a charge. Just what charges it on a regular basis? "I wouldn't get too close to that if I were you—", the Flash tried to warn me. Just then a power surge sent a huge electric current through the core, thus blowing me back a few feet. However, the Flash caught and shielded be from it, "You alright?"

_In and out._ _In and out. _I have to remember how to breathe again, "I'm fine." I practically jump out of his arms. "It's nothing I couldn't have handled myself… but thanks for the assist."

"Do you always talk like a military strategist?" he asks me. No matter how dark my skin is it still resembles a tomato at this moment.

"Alright how do I put this?" I ask myself. "I'm form Nairobi. So I hide my accent because, one: it's not _attractive_. Two: nobody understands a word a sey." He stands there nodding and pretending to understand what I said. I sigh, "No one understands me. An besides, American guys want American girls. If they wanted a girl from Kenya, they'd be there.

He smiles, "Well, I for one, think exotic accents are sexy," he says, deepening my blush. _How do I respond to that?_ "There's no need to hide who you are, because nine times out of ten, guys hate girls who are fake. And your accent is keeping it real." _I said Kenyan—not Black._

I never thought about it that way. But still, if I lay my accent on Static and Gear now, there's no way we could be anything more than teammates. The Flash and the rest of the League get called away on an urgent mission, so I take this opportune moment and grab some lunch. But apparently Static and Gear found the café first and were destroying a meat-lovers pizza. I search up and down for some kind of salad material, but eventually give in and take a slice of the meat-lovers—even though I'm not that "in love" with meat. Yet I realize the downside of being in the middle of the atmosphere—open the door and you _die_—so, why are there doors _everywhere? _Where the _hell_ are you going? So anyway the doors open and everything gets sucked into an inconvenient black-hole. I grabbed the other doorframe and managed to grab Gear and Static before they blew away. Static tried to block the door with the refrigerator, but that didn't stop the suction. I managed to awaken some kind of monster-strength from and pull both of them to safety. Backpack manually overrides the system and shuts the door.

Static pulls out his Shock Box, "We have to reach the League."

I pulled out my cell and scroll through the contact list, "Yeah, I have Batman on speed-dial." they give me a look of disbelief "Let's just say I know a Dick."

"Oh, that explains it." says Gear.

I hand the phone to Static once I dial Batman, he tells them they got a fake distress call and that Brainiac was already taking over the ship. But just then Brainiac sent a robot after us.

"You heard the man, get to the arc-reactor! I'll take care of this", I tell them, "Now!"

They hurry down the corridor as I tried to get the robot's attention, "I-man your opponent, and you neva turn your back on your opponent." I say in my native dialect. I sharpen the air around me, I then slice it clean in half. There's probably more where that came from.

* * *

**[A few destroyed robots later]**

By the time I showed up Static already started draining the core—if he absorbs that entire thing he'll fry. But there's another way to short it out... I extract nearly all the water from the air and send it straight at the core, thus shorting it out. The person fixing that probably going to be pissed—but Brainiac's losing control of the ship.

* * *

**[Back on earth]**

We were considered hero's to the Justice League. "Looks like you dweebs just saved the world", the Flash says tousling me and Static's hair—virtually stopping my breathing altogether.

I catch him before he leaves, "Hey, you didn't say anything about my accent to Static and Gear did you?"

"Nah, that's your job", he says, "But I have one last job to do", he tilts my chin towards him and kisses me… on the lips. It lasted a good five seconds. Once he left I felt my lips, there was a tingling sensation—I can't believe my first kiss was with _the_ Flash.

"Hey, hey… earth to Will, you can breathe now." says Gear, "So how was your first kiss?"

"Hold up… how do you know that was my first kiss?" I ask trying not to make it obvious that it was.

"I know a girl." answers Static. _Damn-it Sharon!_

"Oh, that explains it." I say. "You guys are bastards you know that, right?"

Virgil smiles, "Well as a big-brother figure, it's my job."

_Big-brother figure?_


	4. Chapter 4

_As a big-brother figure, it's my job_

_A big-brother figure? If that's true then I must be playing the "little-sister" role. Since Virgil's the youngest in his family, maybe he just needed someone to feel superior to? But if that was the case he'd be more of an asshole than annoying. Or is it that he's trying to figure out the big-brother role instead… that would explain his over protectiveness. _We arrive at the Foley residence to wait for Richie, I'm kind of starting to worry about him. He hasn't been himself lately—sleeping in, missing patrols, and going totally MIA whenever we need Gear.

Virgil had to go to school early so I went to get Richie by myself. "Hey Richie!" I say knocking on his door, "We're going to be late for school! Get your lazy-ass out here!"

Just then Richie comes to the door… in his boxers. I shield my eyes, "I meant put some clothes on— _then_ get your lazy-ass out here."

He comes to the door again—this time fully clothed, "Hey are you alright? Your acting weirder than normal."

"I am fine." he says in an almost mechanical voice.

* * *

By lunch I realize I left my backpack at the gas-station, so I go get it. By the time I'm outside I hear—what might as well be—a hurricane inside the gas-station, I run inside only to see Flash tied up by Backpack.

I kneel down to help him, "Flash, long time no see." I start inputting the manual override code into Backpack.

"Sup Caribbean?"

"You know I can leave you here, right?" I say as I type in the last few digits. Backpack shuts down and releases the Flash, "So, about the kiss… what the hell was that?"

"Just me retuning a favor"

"A favor to who?" just as I grab my backpack someone sneaks up behind me and bags me.

* * *

Once I'm released from the sack I find myself bolted to a chair. A figure stepped out of the shadows—damn-it it's Richie!

"Brainiac", I say dropping my fake accent, "Somehow I knew you weren't dead. You hacked into Backpack before we left the ship and used it to take control over Richie."

"Precisely", says Brainiac, "And I intend to digitize all of earth's information"

"I won't let you hurt Richie!"

"I have no time for you", says Brainiac, "Flash, take care of her"

_Flash?_ Just then he punches me in my face while running. _I won't let anyone hurt Richie. _I kick the ground and release myself, I then I raise the ground around the Flash. I evaporate the water out of the air and pelt the Flash with it, thus shorting out the control-device. However there's no time for a victory-lap. Hawk Woman flies in swinging her mace and manages to hit me in the face.

"Well ow", I say, "Why is everybody aiming for the face?" I say. She keeps going hitting me with a forehand and a backhand. _I swear she uses that thing like a tennis racket._ I soak her wings with water grounding her and shorting out the device. _If the League's here then so is Static._

I dash outside only to have my head nearly taken off by a batreang, "Again with the face!" he sends an electrified one my way, I use the air around it to send it right back at him, shorting out his device. "Alright", I say to myself, "That's the Flash, Hawk Woman, and Batman… only ones left are Green Lantern and—", Martian swoops down knocking me off my feet.

He hovers over the lake, "You can't touch me."

I smile, "Don't have to", I raise the water up to soak him, thus shorting out his device, "Four down, one to go."

I run down the docks until I get to Static fighting Green Lantern, "Is that all you got?" he taunts Static.

I take some water from the docks and nail him in the face with it, thus shorting out his device, "Thanks for the save"

"Damn, do you know how tiring it is to fight the Justice League _and _save you at the same time?"

Just then a huge Brainiac head busted out of the factory and started digitizing the junkyard, "We have to get up there"

"No, you don't," says Batman, coming out of nowhere, "You both are too close to this."

"Well I guess Brainiac isn't the only control-freak I fought today!" I shout as they take off. _I have to get up there. _

Static transforms his disk, "Need a lift?"

We get to the eye of the ship, they've been here already.

"Alright we're in… what now?" asks Static.

I don't know what, but something was telling me to keep straight, "If we keep straight we'll find the main control room—don't ask me how I know."

We get to the control room. I just remember I have Backpack's remote, if Backpack shuts down so will Brainiac!

"Static, can you get close enough to use this remote?" I ask Static.

He grabs it from me, "Not a chance", he smiles.

We charge at Brainiac only to be captured and have the remote stolen. That's when I get an idea.

"So I guess now your all-powerful and omnipotent aren't you?" I ask Brainiac

"Yes I am."

"Wait, I take that back. You're nothing without our friend and his computer"

"I am all-powerful—"

"Prove it", I taunt him. He releases Richie and Backpack—all according to plan. Soon after that the ship starts falling out of the air.

* * *

Once Martian scans Richie for any traces of Brainiac we say goodbye to the League—again.

The Flash grabs Static and Gear for a semi-huddle, "Her accent's pretty sexy, am I right?"

"What accent?"

I jump in, "I have no idea what he's talkin' 'bout." I say, accidentally dropping my fake accent. _Damn-it. _

While I'm still frozen the Flash plant's one on me… again, for five seconds, but by the time I un-freeze he's already running off into the sunset. _Damn him. _

"Wait, if you had an accent, why did you try to hide it all this time?" asks Static.

"Because American guys want American girls—having an accent this thick would chase them away", I explain.

"You know most guys think accents are sexy, right?" asks Gear, "Myself included." I don't know what to say to that.

_Really? _"Then why do you throw yourselves at Calli-girls?"

"Will, were guys", says Virgil, "We'll throw ourselves at anything with a pulse"

_Well that explains a lot. _"So you're saying if I keep it real and talk normal, guy will find it sexy?"

"Please, we'll need a jumbo-size fly-swatter to shoo them all away. Face it Will, your sexy." _Okay… _


	5. Chapter 5

Batman, Robin, Static, and me are chilling in the Bat Cave watching news reports—better than finishing my homework. Robin and I have a lot of catching up to do. But apparently some guy was trying to steal a "time machine" to send criminals to the future—lame—I bet this piece of scrap-metal doesn't even work. However that doesn't change Batman's interest in it.

"Just how do you two know each other?" Static asks as he sees us chatting like old friends.

"I used to live in Gotham when I first came to the country. So later when my mom died I was sent to the same orphanage as him before I got transferred to Dakota." I explain.

Static shrugs his shoulders and looks to the ceiling, "Okay", he says exaggerating the _o. _

"Hey, I get around." I say.

Just then Batman gets trapped in some kind of green energy, Static tries to come to his rescue and ends up getting caught in it.

"Static!" I call after him. Just as he's about to disappear I latch on to him and follow him.

* * *

Next thing I know we're back in the Bat Cave—sort of. He takes a look around, "Where are we?" he asks.

"Don't know", I answer.

Just then a guy in a black spandex suite sends an explosive Baterang right at us. We doge it, "Who are you?" he asks.

"Better question, spandex, who are you and what are you doing in the Bat Cave?" I retaliate.

"I am Batman", he says.

"And we're Destiny's Child, minus Michelle Williams." I say.

He continues to attack Static sending Baterang's one after another. After one manages to cut Static's arm I lose it. "Enough!" I shout, flames pouring out of my mouth. I gather air in my lungs and exhale, creating flames.

Fortunate for "Batman" Bruce Wayne steps in just in time, "Stop this," he commands. "I need all three of you for a mission. One of the world's greatest hero's has been captured and is being held ransom. His wife is already searching for him, but she'll need back-up"

I scoff, "Some hero if he's dumb enough to get himself captured", I say.

"That hero is Static."

Static folds his arms, "You were saying?"

I ignore him, "So who is he being traded for? The guy we just caught?"

"No," Bruce answers. "He's the leader of an occult that worships snakes. The trade is scheduled to take place tonight, which is precisely why we need to reach Static's wife today"

"Where is she?" I ask.

* * *

So here I am jammed into a _spacious _Bat-mobile—which happens to be a jet now. Once we get out of the jet we change back into our civilian clothes to go under-cover.

"Hey guys", says Virgil, "I found a guy who knows about Snake", he says pointing down a dark ally.

"Yes, because you always trust the guy you dig out of the garbage"

When we get to his hide-out we find a group of people called "Jokers" ready to ambush us. I blow them all back a few feet only to be caught under a gigantic anvil. _Shit. _As the anvil drops Virgil tries to catch it, but it's too heavy for him, so I stop it in mid-air and toss it on top of the Jokers.

"Thanks for the save", I hiss. "If we hurry we should still be able to meet up with your wife." Virgil and the other guy start fighting—again—and I lose it, "Shut up!" I shout. "How about this", I point to Virgil, "You don't talk to anyone. And you", I point to the other guy, "Say _nothing _about his future self—so we can get on with the mission!" I shout.

We change into costume again and waited on the roof for half-an-hour, Static's wife never showed.

"Well we can't wait around forever," I say. "There has to be some other way to get Intel. Static, is there any place you keep all your stuff?"

"Other than my house…" he starts. "**The Abandon Gas-Station of Solitude!**" we answer in unison.

* * *

**[A/N: I couldn't think of anything that happens between then and now, so I just put this note]**

* * *

We make it to the place Static's being kept. I weld the door shut to keep the snake-people out, but it won't hold up for long. I try to hack the controls to his containment thing, but I give up and ask Static to save himself. He short-circuits the controls and frees himself just as the snake-people break down the door. Just then a piece of ceiling breaks and a woman with dark skin and an asymmetrical bob comes down levitating on top of it. _Holy shit it's me… so I do cut my hair…_ The fifty-seven year old Static knocks out the first wave and the fifty-four year old me takes care of the second. Static gets sent back to our time by… himself.

My future self knells down and puts her hand on my shoulder, "Keep an eye on your team," she says. "Because after all… every hero needs his wife by his side."

I let her words sink in, "W-Wait, hold up—_**his wife**_?"

Before I know it I'm sent back to my own time… and I land on top of Virgil. I scurry to get out of that position.

"Did something happen between you two?" asks Gear.

"Uh… nothing… yet"

* * *

**[Later that night]**

I go up to my room for some "alone time" while Sharon's cooking.

"Ahhh!" I scream. "How do I marry _Virgil_? Wait wouldn't that be kind of weird since we're living together like "brother and sister"? But I mean _**damn-it!**_ This is some bull-crap!" I say. And it is, especially since I can't tell _anyone _about this: I sure as hell can't tell Sharon, If I tell Richie he's just tell Virgil anyway, and if I tell Virgil… _**I cannot tell Virgil! **_

Sharon bursts through the door with a butchers knife, "Wilma what's wrong?"

"Ah!" I shout startled, "Nothing Friday the thirteenth guy."

She puts the knife down, "Are you sure Wilma, because you can always talk to me about it."

"I'm fine, Sharon." I say. She leaves, forgetting the knife on our dresser.

I take the knife and go across the hall into the bathroom. With a comb I pull enough strands out to form a bang and shape it to frame my face, once I'm satisfied I put the knife to my braid… and slice off. I look in the mirror at my new shoulder length hair. I keep cutting making it shorter and shorter until it becomes spiky in the back. _Yes. This… is what I saw._


	6. Chapter 6

**[Vigil POV]**

It was about eleven at night and Team Static was still out on patrol. When I first saw her this morning I didn't know what to think…

* * *

**[Flashback—that morning]**

I get up and rush to get ready, I have to be at school by seven and it's already six-forty. I slide down the railing of the stairs and head out the door only to remember that I have to tell Will to head to school by herself. So I climb back up the stairs to her and Sharon's room, "Hey Will!" I say knocking on the door.

I hear her roll out of bed and turn the doorknob, she opens the door, "What?"

I was just about to answer her as I got a closer look at her hair, "Better question, what the _hell_ happened to your hair?"

She runs her fingers through the spiky part, "I cut it."

"Well thank you Caption Obvious," I say sarcastically. "You want to tell me _why?_"

"Do you like it?" she asks me, avoiding the question.

_This is getting me nowhere. _"Look I got to go. The homecoming committee is having a meeting and Freda asked me to do some heavy lifting, so head out by on your own." I storm down out the house slamming the door behind me.

**[Will POV]**

I close the door and get dressed in my lime green and black striped long-sleeve tee and dark purple skinny jeans that I tuck into my black lace-up boots. I stand in front of the mirror and finger through my hair. _What was that about? His future-self seemed to like my hair this way, I just don't get it… but as if I care what Virgil thinks._ I finish getting ready and head out at seven-thirty—if I can avoid it—I'd prefer not to see Virgil until _second _period. As I get further uptown I pass the Foley residence—I _consider _getting Richie—but then decide against it and keep walking, besides, I don't have _him _until second either.

But just as I pass the next house I hear someone calling my name, "Yo Will, wait up!" Richie catches up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You all by yourself? Where's Verge?"

"Had to go to school early for a _homecoming committee _meeting." I explain.

"Homecoming committee?" he asks. "He never even goes to those things." says Richie.

I sigh, "Its Freda's "mind control" technique, unfortunately it never fails. She can make practically _everyone _submit to her will."

"Hey not everyone—", Richie tries to defend himself, but I stop him mid-sentence.

"Two words: _Fright Fest_"

"Alright, alright," says Richie as we arrive at school twenty minutes before the bell. "Oh and before I forget…" he puts his hand on my head and pets me until he reaches the back of my head, "I like your hair." And with that he disappears into the crowd.

I stand there, frozen, for a while. I then manage to feel the back of my head where he touched—it's all tingly. _Wait did he just… __**pet **__me?_

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

"Yo Static", whispers Gear. "You notice how WP's shorts keep getting shorter and shorter?" He's right, first they were paints and now they're short shorts.

"That, and you notice how terrified she gets when we're out on patrol?" I whisper back.

"And I think I know why…" says Gear. Once the words leave his mouth I instantly now what he's talking about—damn, why didn't I notice it before?

"Yo WP", I say.

"Ah!" she shouts. "I'm awake!"

"Hey are you scared of heights?"

She gives me a look of disbelief, "Scared of—nah, why would you think—nah, I'm not scared of heights." her voice cracked on the word _heights_.

"Then explain why your drawing my blood with your nails", she softens her grip. "So why are you scared of heights?"

She hesitates, "I almost died in a plane flying over the Great Lakes. Just before I hit the lake I discovered that I have water powers. But my mother didn't make it."

"So what did you guys see when you went into the future?" he asks in an attempt to change the subject as we land on a roof-top.

* * *

**[Will POV]**

"Uh… we saw you were a fat-ass…" I say. _This is bad._ _Under no circumstances __**whatsoever**__ can __**anyone**__ know I marry Virgil. _"Yeah, nothing to write home about… It's not like anything _**life shattering **_happens between now and then that would change our status as _**just **_teammates." I say involuntarily adding nervous laughter at the end.

"Wait a minute, do I die?" asks Gear.

"No! Y-You're very much alive." I answer.

Static looks at me skeptically, "Will, Is there something you're not telling me?" _Oh it's nothing, just that we're bound together through sickness and in heath to death do us part!_

"It's nothing." I say.

"What is _it?_"

"Wow it is getting late, we should all head back so we can get at least … four hours of sleep."

* * *

**[The next day]**

Yesterday was too close for comfort. I don't know how I'll manage to keep it a secret, but all I know is he _cannot_ know. I got an APB on a meta-human sighting near the comic book store while I was doing my math homework—oh well—I'll just finish it in class like everyone else. By the time I show up Gear's out of commission, Static's wrestling Talon, and Hot Streak's right behind him. I drench him in sewer water and out of nowhere Shebang drop-kicks him.

"**Shebang?**" Team Static questions in unison, all she gives is a wink in reply.

As if on cue hundreds of news vans crowd the scene—and having left Witness Protection—the _real _Sheniece stepped up to greet them. "So with the arrival of Shebang, does this mean the Dakota trio is now a four-man squad?" asks a reporter.

"**A four-**_**man **_**squad?**" Sheniece and I question simultaneously.

"Time-out!" says Static. "_Team _meeting"

Sheniece explains how she left Witness Protection and can be herself again.

"Look," I say. "You promised Sheniece that she could join the team if she came back—now she's back—so she's joining the team." I say in a menacing tone.

"Alright, alright", Virgil says putting his hands up in defense.

"Great!" says Sheniece. "Because I have some great ideas, like redecorating the gas station—it could use some new curtains—and color-coordinating our costumes, and re-naming the team 'S.G.W.S', for Static, Gear, Whirlpool, and Shebang!" she says without taking a breath.

The whole time I'm slowly sliding a knife hand across my neck, "We'll get to that eventually." I manage to say. _This is going to be a long week. _

* * *

**[The day after that at school]**

I'm exhausted trying to keep the guys from going off on Sheniece, and she wasn't making it any easier for me. And on top of that I have my own problems to deal with—they're _still _upset about the future—and between that, Sheniece, and the Mt. Everest of make-up work I have to do for math, I'm ready to kick some Meta-Breed ass any chance I get.

I meet Sheniece in the gym, "What's wrong?"

"Virgil and Richie played sick and left", she explains.

"Follow me—I think I know where they went."

We arrive at my locker and I turn on my police scanner, "Hey, does the principle know you have that in your locker?"

I give her a look saying _duh_, "No", I answer. "I know where they are"

Shebang and I arrive to a similar scene as the other night—Gear was out of commission, Static's wrestling Talon, and Hot Streak's right behind him. Shebang saves Static from his blast and I drench him.

"Ah baby, why you got to do me like that?" he asks.

"Think about it", I tell him. "You have fire powers, I have water powers—it's the fastest way."

"Well I'd like to take it slow for a change", he says making me blush. _Right now he'd make a better husband than either of them. _

I snap out of it when I notice the _really, really, huge _statue start to tip over. While Static tries holding it up I'm making sure it doesn't come crashing down, in the end we manage to make come to the ground slowly.

"We did it!" shouts Shebang.

"Wrong", says Gear. "They did it, no thanks to you"

"Why does it seem like you guys are trying to avoid me? We're supposed to be a team", says Shebang.

"Well we need some space—like a whole galaxy even!" says Static.

"Hey, Shebang is just as much a part of this of this team as any of us!" I yell.

"Well as team leader I say who's apart of this team and who's not."

"Ha!" I laugh. "Team leader? You couldn't lead a fat dude to the refrigerator. I have no idea what I saw in you." _Damn-it, damn-it, damn-it! TMI, Will, TMI._

"There is something you're not telling me!" he says. "Spill it, now."

"Come on, who cares about what happens a few decades from now?" I reason weakly to no avail. "Alright! Since the only thing my future self said was "keep an eye on your team", I can clearly say based on the sound evidence given—"

"Spit it out!"

I sigh, "_Imerryyou_—I change my hair. Yes, I change my hair, because that was totally what I was going to say."

* * *

**[Virgil POV]**

"Okay…" I say. _Wait… her hair… now I get it! She changed her hair to look like her future self, only question now is why?_

She changes the subject, "Look _team leader, _if Shebang goes, I walk."

"Fine, go!" I say. "We were just fine before you came along and we'll be just fine now."

* * *

**[Later that night]**

**[Will POV]**

I snuck out later that night somehow knowing Shenice would be as well. Tonight my hypothesis was correct, I try to talk to her, "Look, it's not your fault—you just have to give them some time to adjust to the real you."

"Why bother? They don't like me period, whether it's the old me or the new me doesn't matter." She stops and sits on a ledge and I land on the rooftop beside her, "But other than that, that whole thing between you and Virgil—what was that about?"

I sigh, "Look, if I tell you have to promise not to say a _word _of this to _anyone_." I say earning a nod of compliance from her. "Okay… a little while ago me and Virgil got sent forty years into the future by a stolen time-travel device. While there we learn that Static's been dubbed as _the greatest hero the world has ever seen_"

"And what about you?" asks Shenice.

I take a deep breath, "As for me, I'm _the greatest hero the world has ever seen's… _wife."

Shenice jumps up, "YOU MARRY VIRGIL?" she exclaims.

"A little louder," I say. "I don't think that the _**Canadians **_heard you."

"But if you're married to him forty years from now, why don't you just tell him?" she suggests.

"Yeah I could totally tell him…" I say. "If it weren't for the the awkward _we already live together _moment; the awkward _were practically brother and sister _moment; the awkward _three-year age difference and near pedophilia _moment; and of course the awkward _WTF _moment; but other than that I would _totally _tell him _today_!"

"Okay," she says putting her hands up in defense. "You have your reasons. But I have to ask you… how long do you think you can keep this up?"

If only I knew…

* * *

**[_Even later _that night]**

So here I am captured by the Meta-Breed and hand-cuffed to a pole. Don't ask, just… don't ask. Shebang struggles to break her shackles.

"No use", says Ebon. "Those are made of the strongest steel around."

"Not stronger than the leash _Little Miss Thang_ has you on." I say.

He grunts then starts a fight with _Little Miss Thang, _while that's going on Hot Streak comes over to me. "So why'd Sparky and Gizmo dump you?" he asks, at least he's almost right.

"I wasn't dating them!" I shout. "Look it's a long story"

"I've got time"

"It's complicated—"

"Her and Static get sent forty years into the future and she sees that their married, so now she's trying to keep that a secret from Static." Shebang butts in.

"Wow." he gives a one-word reply. "Well someone's been a naughty girl…"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I yell. "And what part of "not a _word _to _anyone_" do you not understand?" I question Shebang.

"What you were for real about that? Well in that case you shouldn't have told me, you know I can't keep a secret." she rationalizes.

"Oh I am very for real," I say. "And so is my size ten shoe. You want to see how real it is? Because I will shove it _so_ far up your ass you'll need an X-ray just _find it_."

"Please, as if you could even reach my ass you little midget."

"Well if I _rip your legs off_—"

"Cat fight, cat fight", chants Hot Streak.

"_**Stay out of this…**_" we say simultaneously in a menacing tone that causes Hot Streak to back away slowly.

Just then Static and Gear show up and break us out. "Look we all said some stuff we didn't mean, but we'd like to have you guys back on the team", says Static.

"Even though I meant everything I said… it's good to be back." I say.

Static goes after _Little Miss Thang_, Shebang went after Talon, and Gear went after Hot Streak. Once Gear is backed into a corner I jump out and drench Hot Streak.

"Aw man", he says. "I just got the water out of my ears from last time."

I knock over the mountain of garbage on top of him, trapping him under it. As Gear left to go help Static I kneel down to Hot Streak and kiss him on the cheek. Since Static's fight was taking longer than I expected I decided to move things along. I scaled a mountainous junk pile and when I got to the peak, there was Little Mss Thang, hovering just within my grasp. Since she's telekinetic, she has to focus, and that's hard to do when you're hurtling to the ground. I leap of the garbage mountain and latch on to her with the intent of dragging her down, but just then lightning struck, electrocuting us both. Being struck by lightning doesn't feel good to anyone, but since I'm hydrokinetic and water conducts electricity…

* * *

**[Virgil POV]**

I stood in shock as I watched Madelyn and Will plummet to the ground, what have I done? Why was she there in the first place? I run over to her, her eyes are open but she's not moving.

Gear and Shebang came running, "What happened?" asks Gear.

"She… got struck by lightning", I explain. "That and I may have stopped her heart."

"Wait", says Shebang wiping her tears. "I think she's moving! Hurry up and do that shock thing, you're her husband—you've got to save her!"

"I'll try my best, but I have to keep the current small—_**her husband?**_"

* * *

**[Will POV]**

I groggily blink my eyes open and see everyone looming over me. As I try to sit up Shenice hugs me, "What happened?"

"Oh just the usual", says Gear. "Stopped the bad guy, saved the day, you kind of went into cardiac arrest… totally normal."

"I struck you with lightning by accident." explains Static. "My… _dear wife_", he adds.

"What the… why are you calling me that? I have no idea whatsoever—"

"So that's what you were trying to hide from me," he states. "Look we'll talk about this later, but right now I have to make sure you're alright."

"Wait… remember how Madelyn's powers changed when you fried her brain?" Gear asks Static. "Will, see if you can still use your powers."

At first I try to ignite—nothing—then I desperately try to bend air—to no avail. Aside from the fact that I'm freaking out right now a wave of relief washes over me when I discover that I can still bend water and earth. "So my powers aren't gone, they've just been reset." I say trying to sound as calm as possible. I keep bending when all of a sudden a water main surfaces and showers the ground, but I stop it before Static gets wet, "But of course stronger powers aren't so bad either."


	7. Chapter 7

It's Friday night and I'm bored out of my mind. For whatever reason the Meta Breed haven't attacked anyone or tried to kill Team Static all week, but Team Static's missing a few key elements—like Static. Virgil and Richie have been gone all week, which means bad news for me at school. The only reason no one ever messed with me was because they knew I had back-up, now… not so much. But I swear I never even want to _look _at my locker again. Just then the phone rang, but I didn't feel like answering it. "Would someone pick up the phone?" I ask/yell down the hallway. It just keeps ringing, "Pick up the God-damn phone already!" I yell. By now I've realized neither Sharon nor Richard was here, so I get it myself, "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Will? Is that you?" a familiar voice asks.

"Oh, hi Freda…" I say. _What does she want? _"Uh, Virgil's not home right now."

"Oh that's fine, I actually called to talk to you," she says. "How would you like to hang-out with me and Daisy tonight?"

_Oh hell no. _"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I ask, suspicious.

She sounds shocked. "What do mean _all of a sudden_? We've always liked you Will."

"I mean _all of a sudden _as in last week you guys "accidentally" pushed me into my locker, or how you took all the dissected frog guts from the chem. lab and put them in my gym bag, or that one time—" she cuts me off.

"Okay, okay, maybe we haven't been _extremely_ nice to you, but that's ancient history." she says. "So how about hanging-out tonight?"

As I was about to say something the news said something about a car-jacking in progress, "I'll have to take a rain-check, something just came up" and with that I hang-up. Levitating on a boulder I see Hot-Streak racing down the freeway—it just _had _to be him. I try to take control of the metal in the steering wheel, "How about a little detour?" I ask him.

"Oh hey baby," he says. "What time should I pick you up?"

I lift the car off the road and turn it up-side-down, "How about a quarter past never?" I answer. "My arms are getting tired…" I toss the car into an ally-way where it gets stuck between the two buildings. I go over to the car and open the door sending Hot-Streak plummeting to the ground. "And I'm sure even the best insurance won't cover this." Just then a helicopter came over us and two guys came out, they electrocute Hot-Streak, "Hey you guys some kind of clean-up crew?" I ask. But just then they electrocute me and I black-out.

* * *

Next thing I know I'm waking up in a room with glowing lights and electrified bars… that and I'm handcuffed to Hot-Streak. He wakes up, "Hey where the hell am I?"

"Somewhere where you can't use you're powers I'm guessing." I say pointing up at the lights. "Location wise, I have no idea."

"He stops to think, "You know just a second ago we were sleeping together." he says smiling.

"In your dreams," I say. "We'll have a chance to escape when the unload us. That is _if _you can keep it in your paints long enough for us to get out of here you pedophile."

"Hey I'm only human." he says.

"And how old are you?" I ask.

"Eighteen, why?"

"Pedophile." I say. Just then they came to unload us, "So you in or you in?" He nods. I cave in the roof and Hot-Streak sends a wave of fire in their direction. We leave the ship and run as fast as we can… only my legs aren't as long so I can't keep up, "H-Hot-Streak, slow down. I c-can't keep up" I say, hyperventilating.

"Oh for Christ sakes", he says. He keels down and picks me up piggy-back style. I don't know what to say. Before long we arrive at some kind of lab, we find a window and take a look inside. We find Rubber-band man, Talon, _Gear and Static!_

"Static! Gear!" I say, blue flames pouring out of my mouth with each word. _I guess my fire powers are back._

"Whoa, since when do you have fire powers?" asks Hot-Streak.

"Really? It took you up until now to realize I have more that water powers? What, did you think that roof caved-in on its own?" I say.

"…yes…" he says.

I sigh, "We've got to save them." I say. "How, exactly… I'm not sure."

"Well you can save them yourself, all I know is that I'm out of here." says Hot-Streak.

I tug on the handcuffs, "Yeah and just where are you going handcuffed to me? Did I mention this is an island surrounded by _miles_ _and_ _miles_ of water—and since you have fire powers—good luck with that." I say. I use my earth powers to map out the lab, soon enough I find an entrance, "Alright, there should be a door ten meters to your left." he stands there for a minute pretending to understand what I said, "Go left and keep walking until you see a door", I say dumbing it down. He keeps going until we get to the door, "Okay, on the count of three—"

"Three!" he says dragging me inside.

I do another scan of the lab to see that our targets—I mean—my team is on the move. But they appear to be incautious, "Okay, they should be straight ahead. On the count of three…" I move forward but get pulled back by Hot Streak, who's not moving. "Uh, three?"

"This is a hospital," he says. "When I was a kid I was in a hospital for two years, I don't do hospitals."

"Look, I'm about to _put _you in a hospital for _way _longer than that if you don't get your ass moving!" I say. I sigh, "But for what it's worth, I was in a hospital for six months after my dad shot my mom on a plane and then blew it up. So if anyone gets the "suckish childhood award" it would be me."

"Yeah… that does sound pretty bad. Alright let's do this." he says.

We make it to the main lab where a guy covered in—what looks like—cement is in a cylinder-type thing with wires connecting it to the others. We see a portly nurse unlock Static and Gear with—what I assume is—a key. Since the key is made of metal, I levitate it away from the nurse and towards me. I then unlock the handcuffs, but just then Hot Streak backhands me in the face, thus knocking me out. _Note to self: Free the others __**then **__use the key. _Next thing I know I'm suspended in a cylinder-type thing full of water—well thank you for making this easy—I then create a whirlpool inside the tank. Once the glass brakes I make a "water-whip" and attack the guards. I then go over to Static, "Static! Static can you hear me?" nothing. I slap him, "get up you lazy-ass!" still nothing. Then I remember one of those bedtime stories my mom used to read me—I think it's called _Sleeping Beauty_—then I cringe. _It can't hurt. _SoI position myself behind the chair. I then tilt his head up and "plant one on him" so to speak. After five seconds his vital signs return to normal and he wakes up.

He pushes me off and gasps for air, "What the hell was that?" he asks. He starts to cough, "Damn-it Will, "get up you lazy-ass" wasn't enough?"

"No, no it wasn't." I answer. I then move on to Gear, removing his mask. I tilt his head up and do the same, after five seconds his vital signs seem normal, but he's still not waking up. So I hold on for five more seconds and he springs to life.

"Ah, I'm awake!" he shouts. "Wait did you just—"

"It was mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!" I yell. "Quit being such a baby." But no matter how many times I say it, it still looks a make-out session.

"So we're not even married yet and you're already cheating on me" says Static, making my face turn noticeably red.

I scoff, "Please, if I had it my way our first kiss would be when I say _I do_" I say.

"Okay can we quit it with the jokes? Your married, I get it!" says Gear with a hint of spite in his voice. _Wait is he… jealous?_

"Well someone else is going to have to get the other two" I say pointing to Rubber-band Man and Talon.

Alva comes down from his podium. He runs over to the glass, "What have you done? This energy transfer was my son's only hope!" he says. I look up at the machine I "accidentally" drenched.

"Wait, is it alright if I get a closer look at him?" I ask. Alva nods and lifts the cylinder. I place one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead, "He's still alive" I say earning a look of disbelief from Alva. I take two fingers and make a hole in his forehead until I reach his flesh, I then peel away that part of the stone causing the whole thing to crack and the guy to fall in my arms. "I believe this belongs to you."

* * *

Back in Dakota all of Team Static walks to our house to order pizza. I let Virgil get ahead of me and Richie, "Richie," I say getting his attention. "You're jealous of Virgil aren't you?"

He looks shocked, "What? Why would I—nah—why would you think—nah—why would I be jealous of Verge?"

"Because he wins and you lose." I say. "And a few years from now I bet you don't even come to our wedding."

"How did you know I wasn't going to go? It doesn't matter… I'm totally cool with it. Ecstatic in fact" says Richie.

"So it wasn't you who pretended to be sleep so I would kiss you longer?" I ask him. "Just as it wasn't you who tousled my hair."

He sighs, "Do you always have to be right?" he asks.

"Unfortunately yes" I answer. "And about the future, that's just the path our lives are heading right now… but the future's not set in stone—"I turn to face him just as he kisses me. At first my eyes are wide open in shock, but then I slowly close them. And, for some reason, this feels more natural than when I was kissing Virgil…


	8. Chapter 8

My arm is throbbing as I sit in coach. But you have to take at least twenty shots before you go _anywhere _in Africa, and that just so happens to be where I'm spending my spring-break. I take deep yoga-style breaths as I clench to the arm-rests for dear life, did I mention I have _really bad _Vertigo? Well since we can't walk to Kenya, I suffer in silence. Despite being miles away I can't get Richie off my mind, why did he kiss me? How long has he liked me? Just what the hell should I tell Virgil? Should I even tell Virgil? Why am I suddenly getting a migraine? Oh I know, from asking all these damn questions! But seriously, it's like I'm cheating on my husband before we're even _engaged_! Soon enough we land in Nairobi and I help Virgil with the bags.

He tries to grab one but it gets stuck between two other bags, "Damn you suitcases!" says Virgil. He was about to use his powers when I grab the bags and pull them off the conveyer belt. "Well there's always that…" We head outside to meet Sharon and Richard.

"Hey Will, aren't you originally from Nairobi?" asks Richard.

"Uh, yeah… this, is my home." I say.

Sharon jumps, "Then you should show us around!" she says. _Yeah, I can't wait to not do that. _"You could show us the best places to eat, share some history, and maybe even teach us a few words!"

"For some reason I think that's a statement instead of a question…" I say.

I call a taxi for everyone to take us to our hotel, me and Sharon start to unpack, "Hey Sharon, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it Wilma?" she asks me.

"Alright, so m-my friend is seeing this one guy and she's not a hundred percent sure she's happy with him. So the guy's best friend kinda-sorta kisses her and says he loves her. What should I—I mean—my friend… do?" I ask.

She stops to think for a moment, "Well your friend has to ask herself: am I happy with who I'm seeing or aren't I? If she's not happy then no one can blame her for going out with the guy's friend if he makes her happy instead." she says. _Am I happy marrying Virgil? _"All I'm saying is, if she feels it's right then it is. But I have a feeling that's not the real issue, is it?" she says. _Damn-it, can she read my mind or something? _"The problem is _your friend_ doesn't trust herself to make the right choice, and if you keep thinking that way of course you're going to make the wrong decision."

I jump back, "How did you—"

"I wasn't born yesterday Wilma," she says putting her hands on her hips. "So say what you need to say. Don't come to me with that whole _my friend _bullshit." She sits down next to me on my bed, "So what's the _real _problem?" she asks.

I sigh, "It's a long story… and you probably wouldn't understand." I say.

She raises her hands in defense, "Alright," she says. "You'll tell me when you're ready. Let's go, I want to hit the shops before it gets too hot."

* * *

**[Later that day]**

* * *

By the time we board the train Sharon's definitely "hit the shops". However, with all the African garb she bought us she looks like an Ashanti princess while I look like the village idiot. Does she even know how guys dress around here? _Just like this. _Well, at least Richie isn't around to see me like this—but wait—why should Richie thinks? Hell, I just want to go home.

Halfway through my peaceful train ride I get hammered by questions, "So why did you and your parents leave Nairobi?" asks Mr. Hawkins.

"Same reason anyone immigrates to the US," I answer. "Better education and more opportunities."

"So exactly where is Nairobi anyway?" asks Sharon.

"Wow, you must trust your dad _a lot _to get on a plane when you don't know where you're going." I say sarcastically. "Long story short: Nairobi is Kenya's biggest and baddest city ever; it's like a mixing bowl, people from all over Africa bring their traditions and mix them together, this has to be the city in Africa most affected by globalization. And the food is to _die _for, plus there's no legal age for clubbing." I say earning a glare from Richard. "N-Not that I would know"

"And speaking of food," Virgil says, changing the subject. "Isn't there _any _American joints up in here? Because I don't eat anything I can't pronounce."

I sigh, "Crain-cairn, Fufu, and Jollof rice." I say reading the menu for the dining car.

"Dag that was one hell of a sneeze." he says.

"That's the food they serve," I say. "And globalization is the act of multi-cultural ideas being brought to a certain country, like Chinese food in the US. Everywhere else in the world takes American ideas and put them in a city like Nairobi." he gets ready to say something. "So yes, there is a Burger Fool over here."

Shortly after my speech a man came up to us and asked for our empty seat, "I am Dr. Anoki" he says.

"I'm Richard Hawkins, and these are my children Sharon, Virgil, and Will." says Mr. Hawkins. _He… said I was his child…_

I would have contemplated that more if a huge man-tiger-thing didn't just tear through the ceiling like paper. _The tour guide didn't say anything about this… _But just then a man jumped out of his seat in a mask calling himself Anansi and started fighting the cat. "So the spider's beating the cat… is it just me or does anyone else have a major head ache right now?" I ask rhetorically. Anansi makes this web and suddenly the floor of the train disappears revealing the tracks beneath, just then the train took a sharp turn and I fell out of my seat and landed on the… floor? "It's just an illusion." I say.

"Always with your tricks," says Asuma. "But today I've pulled a trick of my own. This train has switched to a side-track, have fun."

Sharon looks out the window, "He's right, we're going to crash!" she says.

I look further down the track. I point, "Yeah, at the bottom of a cliff!"

"Neither of those thing will happen." says Anansi. And with that he disappears into the hole in the roof, suddenly the breaks are screeching to a stop. But they won't stop in time. Virgil puts a charge on the whole train and tries to pull it back while I lock the wheels. With our combined efforts we manage to stop the train, and Anansi being the _only _superhero on board takes all the credit. Virgil tries to get his attention. We get off the train and head into a village.

"Why are you trying to flag him down—wait—you bugged Asuma." I say.

"Exactly," he says. "But apparently we're stuck here until they send another train."

"But the trackers are only good for twenty-four hours." I say.

He sighs, "You think I don't know that?" he says.

Just then Sharon shows up with twenty shopping bags in each hand, "Just how much money do you have? Look I know you're in culture-shock right now, but don't you think you should ease up on the shopping thing?" I ask her.

"This isn't culture-shock Wil—"I give my head a small shake signaling for her to stop. Virgil looks at me and I quickly find something interesting about the sky. "—Will. It's a cultural emersion, I'm finally connecting with my African roots."

"Even though you're Ghanaian and not Kenyan…" I say.

"Anyway," she says. "Daddy booked us a hotel, we won't be getting out of here until tomorrow. Oo Kenta cloth!"

I check my phone, "Well there goes sixteen of those hours…"

* * *

**[The next day]**

* * *

Virgil and I head into the restraint district looking for Dr. Anoki. We find him at a café eating some Fufu, "Virgil, Will, would you like some Fufu? My treat" _Two of the best words in any language, my an treat._

"No thanks." says Virgil turning his nose up at it.

"Whoa, hold up—Fufu is the _bomb_." I say taking a seat. "Can I have some Crain-Crain with mine?" I ask earning a nod from Dr. Anoki. Before long my food arrives and I dig in, rolling the Fufu into balls and dipping it into the Crain-Crain. I swallow, "So just what was in that suitcase Asuma took from you?" I ask and then keep eating.

"I may have found the lost Ashanti ruins," he says. "I was actually on my way to Ghana to excavate when he took it."

Just then Anansi appeared out of the shadows, "I'm afraid I've lost the panther's trail."

"Asuma's a panther?" I ask. "Then what's with the stripes? Panther's don't have stripes—"

"Focus Will," says Virgil. "Anansi, you may have lost his trail, but you can still track him. Can you keep a secret?"

Back at the hotel Virgil explains how he tracked Asuma.

Anansi stares at it quizzically, "But why are you the only one who can use this tracker?"

Virgil gives off a discharge in reply, "You see, I'm a superhero too. And so is she." he gestures over his shoulder at me.

"Wait," Anansi says. "Are you the same person who fell on the train?"

"… Yes…" I answer, putting emphasis on the _s. _

"I thought you were a young boy." he says.

I sigh, "Tell that to Miss. _I'll buy it because it's African_"

* * *

**[Later that night]**

* * *

We all head out to search for Asuma before he can get to Ghana. I ride with Static, wrapping my hands around his waist.

"So what's the worst thing that can happen if he blows up his hideout? It could level the dam nearby and kill thousands of people?" I ask involuntarily adding nervous laughter at the end. Anansi's quiet, "It can't, can it?" I ask receiving nothing but silence in reply. "So long story short we have to stop Asuma at his hideout before he blows it up and leaves for Ghana."

"Exactly, and I think I see them now."

We land and Anansi flips off the bottom of Static's disk. _I guess he __**is**__ that kind of spider, _"Are they some of your illusions as well?" asks Asuma.

"Their names are Static and WP, their Americans. And you know how flashy they can be." says Anansi. _Is my name so long that everyone has to say the initials?_

"As flashy as this!" says Asuma throwing a pack of dynamite at us. I tried to put out the fire on the end but Anansi grabbed Static and jumped off a cliff, an avalanche rolling after them. I create a ledge for the rocks to fall on so they don't crush them, but even so they still hit the ground—hard. "I see you have the power to move the earth," says Asuma grabbing my wrist. "You may be of use to me then." and with that he hoists me over his shoulder and walks off. Did I mention I hate being hoisted over people's shoulders?

"Put me down!" I yell at him, to no avail. "Static and Anansi aren't dead, so they will stop you."

He laughs, the spider along with your flying friend have been stepped on." he says. _I just hope he isn't right. _

He takes me back to his hideout and handcuffs me to a pipe underground. Only reason I have broke free by now is because they're not made of metal or any kind of plastic I'm familiar with. "How can I be of used to you when I'm handcuffed to this pipe?"

"If it is as you say and those two are not dead, then you will be the perfect bait to lour them here to their deaths," he says. He hands another pack of dynamite to his lackeys, "However, if they are already dead, I can always dispose of you this way. We burry the spider, we dig up the gold!"

But just then the lights intensified until the whole tunnel was flooded in bright light. By the time the lights dimmed Static and Anansi were there. Static took care of the handcuffs, "Nice show, but Whiskers is long gone." I say.

"I'll see to that." says Anansi, disappearing.

I wait until he's gone, "You're going to go after him," I say earning a nod from Static. "I'll hold down the fort here." Just as Static leaves six more of Asuma's minions show up, earth is the best option, because if I fight fire with fire we all blow up. One shoots a teaser-gun but I catch the wires and pull them in. Soon as they get close enough I punch them in the face, knocking him out. _One down, seven more to go. _I hear screaming on the roof, suddenly the bombs start beeping… the cave burst into flames. But just as everything started to burn I absorb the fire, so much so that my hands are now charred. I go up to the roof, "Well now I know how barbeque chicken feels…"

"WP!" shouts Static coming to lock me in a bear-hug. "I will fucking kill you if you ever scare me like that again." he says.

I hug him back, "I won't." I say. _Great, now I __**have**_ _to tell him… _

* * *

**[The next day]**

* * *

I'm walking from the hospital with , "I still don't understand how you burnt both your hands." he says.

_Oh it's nothing, I just stopped an explosion that would have killed thousands of people. _I was at one of those café's where you watch your food as they make it, and I accidentally put my hands on the stove." I lie. We walk in silence for a while, "Mr. Hawkins can I ask you something?"

"Yes," he answers. "And how many times have I told you to call me Richard?"

"Alright, Richard, why did we even come to Kenya? I'm the only one that's from here, the rest of you are Ghanaian." I say.

"That's exactly why we came, I wanted to let you know you're part of a family," he says gesturing to his surroundings. He looks back at me. "And your part of our family as well."

I give him a look of disbelief, "You don't mean…"

"Yes," he says. "I do."

* * *

**[Back at the hotel]**

* * *

Virgil and I start packing up, "Virgil, I need to tell you something." I say.

"Sure, what?"

I hesitate, "You see, Richie and I—"just then Anansi showed up, "I-Anansi…"


End file.
